Piacere
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Todo lo que hace le molesta; Xanxus la observa y analiza porque no confía en ella, y la odia porque no puede dejar de mirarla. XanxusxKyoko. LEMMON
1. Odio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**Odio**

**.**

* * *

La mira fijamente; la observa y analiza durante horas porque no confía en ella; porque sabe que de seguro Sawada Tsunayoshi la envió allí para controlarlo, vigilar a todo su equipo. ¿Que necesitaba que permaneciera con ellos porque temía por su seguridad en la Mansión Vongola? Pura basura. Nadie, jamás, ha estado a salvo en el castillo de Varia, la organización formada por los mejores y más letales asesinos del bajo mundo de la mafia.

Por esas razones, Xanxus no confiaba en aquella mujer (aunque, siendo justos, él no confiaba en nadie). Todo en ella le desagradaba, comenzando por esa ridícula sonrisa afable y risueña que brindaba a todo el mundo a pesar de las circunstancias; el brillo de emoción en sus enormes ojos dorados mientras miraba cada cosa de la mansión como si fueran objetos sumamente fascinantes; el entusiasmo con el que ayudaba a los demás cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; y su inocencia… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Como odiaba aquella ingenuidad plasmada en ese rostro de facciones aún pueriles! Era como alguien sumamente estúpido, que no sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, y tampoco parecía importarle.

La odiaba. Odiaba sus 'buenas intenciones' al ayudar a Lussuria con los heridos; odiaba la musical risilla que soltaba ante las estúpidas bromas sin gracia de Belphegor; odiaba que acomodara las armas de Levi o se sentara a escuchar los estúpidos desvaríos de Squalo con aquella maldita sonrisa sin atisbo de burla o cinismo, como si de verdad aquel remedo de espadachín pudiera decir algo interesante. Xanxus odiaba todo sobre Kyōko Sasagawa, pero, sin duda, lo que más odiaba era tenerla cerca; tan malditamente cerca como para poder sentir ese aroma dulzón en sus fosas nasales y ver que ella no le temía a tenerlo a solo un palmo de distancia. ¡A él! ¡Al maldito líder de Varia! ¡El mejor asesino de los Vongola! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¿Qué clase de ser infradotado, escoria de la raza humana, era tan estúpida como para no tenerle miedo? ¿Cómo demonios era posible que existiera alguien tan despistada que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estando cerca de él su miserable e inútil vida corría peligro?

Xanxus ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había apuntado a la cabeza de aquella mujer con sus armas y ella sólo se tensaba por un momento, sonriéndole después, como dando por hecho que no jalaría del gatillo por más furioso y amenazante que luciera. Como si la maldita supiera que entre ellos estaba a salvo, y que Xanxus no dispararía, no porque era la protegida del Décimo Vongola, sino porque simplemente no era su intención asesinarla… Y él la odiaba mucho más por eso.

Como si eso no fuera el colmo, sus hombres, asesinos despiadados que fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados por su eficacia, sadismo, y, porqué no, exagerado grado de desequilibrio emocional, parecían no notar lo molesta que la inútil amiga de Sawada era, y hasta se atrevían a meterla en cada conversación que tenían.

— ¡Kyōko-chan es tan dulce!— gritaba el pajarraco multicolor de Lussuria, siempre ganándose un golpe con lo que fuera que Xanxus tuviera a la mano, o, en su defecto, un disparo.

—Es una plebeya bastante encantadora... Pero sigue siendo una plebeya, shishishi— se mofaba Belphegor a cada oportunidad, siempre sabiendo de antemano la irritación que el nombramiento de la inútil amiga de Sawada provocaba en su jefe.

—¡Es una burla tener que proteger a la zorra de Sawada! El estúpido jefe se ha vuelto muy blando...— la voz de Superbi Squalo siempre generaba disparos antes de que alguien fuera lanzado por la ventana más cercana; usualmente, el mismo Squalo.

—Esa mujer es una molestia para nuestro excelentísimo jefe; sugiero que hay que eliminarla— insistía el siempre adulador Levi, hartando a Xanxus con su estúpido complejo de perro faldero.

—A mí me agrada— decía Mammon, sereno— Sabe cocinar muy bien y es fácil de engañar con mis ilusiones... Deberíamos conservarla.

Finalmente, el líder se hartaba de aquellas charlas que siempre involucraban a la odiosa mujer; lanzaba un par de disparos, arrojaba algunas cosas y daba por zanjado el tema antes de que la idiota y extremadamente comedida chiquilla saliera de la cocina con algún estúpido pastel, siempre apareciéndose en el momento menos oportuno.

El enorme e imponente castillo de la organización Varia era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que sus habitantes no tuvieran que cruzarse por horas, o incluso días; no obstante, cada que Xanxus decidía dejar la paz de su trono y recorrer los pasillos que lo separaban de la bodega, se encontraba con aquella molesta mirada en cada rincón, ¿o acaso sólo lo imaginaba?

Sea como fuere, la presencia de aquella basura ya era algo constante en el castillo, al igual que la duela rota del segundo escalón del sótano, o la mancha -vaya a saber de qué- del vidrio de la ventana de su estudio. Eso lo fastidiaba a niveles insospechados, pero no tanto como las estúpidas 'fiestas de té' que la escoria de Lussuria y la chiquilla organizaban en su precioso jardín, con la participación de todo Varia; en aquel vasto jardín que tantas vidas había visto cegarse, y que ahora servía como un maldito centro de estúpidas fiestas de té. ¡De té, maldita sea!

Estaba verdaderamente harto de esa mocosa. Harto de verla en la sala, en el patio, en la biblioteca, en todos los malditos rincones de _su _maldita casa. Incluso, la muy estúpida se había metido en sus sueños. Oh, sí. Ya ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin que ella lo acosara, y, para colmo, cuando desistía de intentar dormir y salía de su habitación en busca de más vino, tenía que verla deambulando por los corredores, insomne al igual que él, y siempre con una endemoniada sonrisa para brindarle, la muy estúpida. Xanxus sólo pasaba de ella, pero siempre se detenía al final del corredor para verla alejarse. Pues, claro, debía asegurarse de que la pequeña escoria no tocara nada indebido. Sólo después podía regresar a su habitación y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Todo en ella le molestaba, pero, sin duda, lo que más lo enfurecía era esa mirada.

Cualquiera con sentido común temblaría con la sola mención de su nombre; evitaría cruzarse con él con cualquier artimaña o, de ser eso imposible, intentaría ni siquiera respirar en su presencia; se amedrentaría ante su mirada letal como el fuego o se haría en los pantalones al verlo enfadado. Pero no esa mujer. Ella no sólo le sostenía la mirada unos segundos, sino que _osaba_ pasarlo por alto como si su presencia no fuera más importante que la de las escorias de Levi o Squalo. ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡¿Cómo osaba distraer su atención para luego ignorarlo?! ¡Estaba harto de ella; hastiado de encontrársela en cada habitación a la que iba, y comenzaba a notar que eso sucedía con cada vez más frecuencia.

¿Acaso la maldita sabía siempre adónde se dirigiría? Quizás sí, como en ese preciso momento.

Sentado en su trono, con una copa de vino en una de sus manos y una botella en la otra, la miraba leer uno de aquellos polvorientos libros de su colección personal como si él no estuviera allí, perfectamente tranquila, como si fuera incapaz de percibir el peligro que inundaba el ambiente. ¡Que osadía! Xanxus carraspeaba con molestia a modo de advertencia de tanto en tanto, pero la chiquilla sólo alzaba la vista un segundo y sonreía. ¡Sonreía, a él, al maldito Xanxus di Vongola! ¡¿Es que esa chiquilla además de estúpida era suicida o qué?! Entonces, completamente asqueado, el hijo adoptivo del Noveno volteaba el rostro y salía por más vino, encontrándola en la misma posición cada vez que regresaba; porque siempre regresaba.

**.**

* * *

**Esta historia no termina!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**

1\. Odio2\. Impulsos3\. Despertar4\. La cosa5\. Padre6\. Malditas mujeres Next &gt;

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FanFiction
  * FictionPress
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon
  * Email

  
  
Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F10561595%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F10561595%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F10561595%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F10561595%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...   Save


	2. Impulsos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**2**

**Impulsos**

**.**

Xanxus siempre había sido un hombre de impulsos.

Por eso, cuando se le antojó follarse a aquella niña tonta en medio de la biblioteca, simplemente fue hacia ella y atrapó sus suaves labios en un beso salvaje, demandante y furioso, sin importarle que fuera una molestia, protegida de Sawada ni la hermana de uno de sus Guardianes.

Quería dejarle bien en claro que, en su reino, era él quien ponía las reglas; que si se le antojaba follársela allí y en ese mismo momento, simplemente lo haría sin pedir su consentimiento. Porque para nada le interesaba lo que ella pensara al respecto.

Al principio de aquel salvaje contacto pudo sentir cierta resistencia de parte de aquella pequeña escoria, sacándolo de quicio; y estuvo a punto de soltarla, pues no estaba dispuesto a ensuciar su orgullo tomando a una mujer a la fuerza. No obstante, se olvidó de todo cuando la chiquilla intentó corresponderle, colocando las frágiles y pequeñas manos en su pecho, pero sin intenciones de apartarlo. Ese simple gesto envió una punzada de deseo a su parte baja, junto a una electrizante sensación de desconcierto.

Confuso, Xanxus la alejó de sí y la observó por un momento; su rostro se mostraba sorprendido sin embargo no había temor en él.

Chiquilla estúpida.

Kyōko le devolvió la mirada como si esperara aquello; como si deseara entrar en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, sin una pizca de miedo, pero a la vez como si supiera que Xanxus podría destruirla con un solo dedo, aunque eso no parecía amedrentarla…Todo eso podía leer el líder de Varia en aquellos brillantes ojos, siempre curiosos y alegres, y fueron esos mismos ojos los que lo hicieron reaccionar; aquella combinación de adoración y necesidad, como si buscara en lo más profundo de su ser.

_«Cree que en el fondo no soy el monstruo que soy… que estúpida»_ Pensó, riendo de su propia ocurrencia. Xanxus lo sabía. Sabía que si ella seguía buscando, se encontraría con toda la podredumbre que llevaba dentro; se daría cuenta de que en el fondo era aún peor de lo que jamás pudo haber soñado, pues él no era un príncipe azul como los que había en esos estúpidos libros que la veía leer con tanto entusiasmo. No. Él era una pesadilla; un demonio al que todo el mundo debía temer.

Casi sin pensarlo la jaló más hacia él, chocando salvajemente sus bocas una vez más. Entonces, ella separó los labios, dándole más acceso y colocando las manos en su cuello ahora. Eso, sin duda, fue el principio del fin

Xanxus rompió el contacto y la miró nuevamente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y entreabiertos, sus mejillas arreboladas y su respiración es muy irregular; y aun así, aquella mota de inocencia seguía bailando en esos ojos color miel. Y es entonces cuando el líder de Varia vuelve a arremeter contra ella, furioso, excitado como nunca antes y decidido a eliminar cada rastro de inocencia de aquel cuerpo que tan dócilemente se dejaba manipular. Y una mueca de superioridad apareció en el frío rostro del Vongola.

La besó otra vez con rabia, empujándola hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y friccionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, esperando que Kyōko finalmente se resistiera, pero no lo hizo. Ardido por aquella actitud, la tomó de la nuca y la obligó a profundizar el beso, mordiéndola al invadir su boca con su lengua y provocando que el sabor metálico de la sangre se colara entre sus labios. Ella se sobresaltó, pero ni aun así intentó separarse, cosa que terminó de robarle la poca cordura de la que Xanxus usualmente disponía.

_«Maldita mujer. ¿Qué me ha hecho? Debí haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad»_ Pensaba con rabia, decidiendo pasar al siguiente nivel y hundiendo sus fuertes manos en la suave piel de aquella estrecha cintura, para acabar sujetando el firme trasero y alzarlo hasta que tuvo aquellas finas y largas piernas enrolladas a su cintura. Y sin dejar de arremeter contra aquellos labios la sacó de la biblioteca como si cargara un saco de plumas, caminando con ella a cuestas hasta que llegaron a su olvidada habitación, pues ya no se le apetecía tirársela en su entre su preciada colección de libros.

Apenas cerró la puerta con un pie, tiró el delgado cuerpo de la chica sobre la mullida cama sólo para ver su rostro una vez más, distinguiendo la sorpresa y la confusión en él, pero nunca miedo o rechazo. Eso sólo lo enfureció mucho más.

Aplastó su cuerpo con el suyo y exigió esos labios nuevamente. Y ella, de nuevo, no se resistió. ¡La escoria no se resistía!

Si ella no le temía, le enseñaría a hacerlo.

No por nada era el maldito líder de Varia.

Xanxus quitó aquel estorboso vestido de su camino y ella sólo se dejó hacer, como cuando la desnudó por completo mientras tocaba partes hasta entonces inexploradas del cuerpo de la joven, sacándole gemidos poco decorosos que hacían que el asesino sonriera con burla, deteniéndose de improvisto para observar aquel jadeante rostro adornado por un par de brillantes y ambarinas gemas, la respingada nariz, los delgados labios carmesí que dejaban escapar provocadores gemidos, que él había probado violentamente; el delgado cuello que bajaba hasta los hombros de la mujer, y más abajo sobresalían dos grandes y voluptuosos senos, en cuyo centro se erguían un par de rosáceos y grandes volcanes, que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Y de pronto, la encontró irresistible.

Xanxus contuvo el aliento con enojo; la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y la excitación de su miembro fue inmediata, sin embargo, él seguía inmóvil, contemplándola. Su mirada continúaba recorriéndola. La estrecha cintura guió a las dos brasas ardientes que el Vongola tenía por ojos hacia la pronunciada cadera y más abajo, sonriendo con sarcasmo al notar que ella ya no tenía ese brillo de inocencia en la mirada. No. Había algo más, algo mucho más sucio y pecamiso en ella: deseo.

_Oh, sí..._La chiquilla deseaba que se la tirara; estaba retorciéndose de deseo bajo su cuerpo. Eso le causó gracia, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

Por un segundo, Xanxus tuvo la leve impresión de que, quizá, después de todo bajo aquel manto de amabilidad e inocencia que la chiquilla siempre se cargaba, escondía una mujerzuela que sólo buscaba lo mismo que todas las zorras que se había tirado anteriormente, las cuales siempre juraban amarlo, como hacían con cualquier otro amante de turno. Sin embargo, extrañamente, eso se le antojó ridículo viniendo de aquella mujer incapaz de captar o tener segundas intenciones; y entonces, soltó una carcajada.

Kyōko lo vio reír y demostró sorpresa por primera vez; pero no dijo nada. Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia aquel perfecto y masculino rostro, mancillado por aquellas cicatrices que, aunque visibles, no le restaban belleza, y posó sus dedos allí con suavidad, suplicante, provocando que el líder de Varia arqueara las cejas.

Sí; la chiquilla se moría por sentirlo, y Xanxus lo sabía.

En cuanto él también se liberó de los confines de su uniforme, se acomodó entre aquellas piernas tan suaves como el terciopelo, y sin ningún miramiento se hundió en ella, arrancándole un auténtico alarido de dolor. El más placentero que Xanxus hubiese oído jamás.

Sintiéndose aún más excitado, cosa que demostró con un ronco y pesado jadeo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella era pura, tan pura como la había imaginado. Y ahora era sólo suya.

Pobre de aquel imbécil, escoria de la humanidad, que se atreviera a tocar a aquella mujer después que él.

Xanxus había desvirgado a muchas mujeres antes, pero Kyōko Sasagawa no era como ninguna de las otras. Para empezar, no era una prostituta; o tal vez sí, pero hasta el momento no había manifestado intenciones de querer cobrar por sus 'atenciones'.

Se deshizo de esa idea al instante cuando volvió a concentrarse en aquel rostro sereno, pero que no podía ocultar una mueca de dolor, y notó algo inesperado en sus ojos ambarinos: ella se entregaba a él sin segundas intenciones, al parecer, con la ingenuidad propia de quien se entrega por amor y no simple lujuria…

Inesperadamente, Kyōko lo besó sin que estuviera prevenido. Xanxus se sintió confundido con las nuevas sensaciones que ella le causó con ello, sin saber si lo enfurecía, si le gustaba o si le inquietaba; lo que sí supo fue que esa mirada lo estimuló de sobremanera, sin llegar a comprender si eso era bueno o malo, y en ese momento decidió poseer a esa chiquilla tonta tantas veces fuera necesario hasta verse libre de su necesidad de saciarse de ella.

Eso se le antojo ridículo, pero excitante a la vez. Presa de la lujuria, su cadera comenzó a moverse sin control, hundiéndose sin piedad en aquella endemoniadamente estrecha cavidad

Xanxus volvió a sellar sus labios, profundizando aquel beso, devorando y recorriendo la boca femenina con su lengua, y ella intentó responderle de igual manera, mientras sus manos se encadenaban a su cuello y las de él se posaban en su firme trasero y pegaba aún más sus cuerpos, llegando mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

—Estúpida…mujer…— gruñía entre cada embestida, aferrándose con fuerza desmedida a aquel frágil cuerpo— Estás tan… estrecha… Basura…— diciendo eso sus ojos se clavaban en los enrojecidos labios de su ahora amante, y luego en su pecho, que subía y bajaba completamente agitado, el cual mancilló a su antojo, sacando más gemidos de esos dulces labios, haciéndolo sentirse más cerca del éxtasis— ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó, liberándose como un torrente dentro de ella al sentir como sus paredes aprisionaban su miembro, acabando ambos en un ronco gemido, sudados y agitados.

El líder de Varia volteó su cuerpo, llevándose el de la chiquilla con él para posarla sobre su pecho, quedándose así durante varios minutos, en silencio, acompasando sus respiraciones.

Xanxus, extrañamente, ya no sentía ira ni molestia por aquella mujer que ahora invadía su espacio personal.

Era curioso, pero sentía una arrolladora y desconocida calma envolverlo, llevándolo a un lugar hasta entonces inexplorado por él.

Era fastidioso y lo odió, por lo que, recuperando su actitud habitual, arrojó a la mujer lejos, tirándola de la cama, regodeándose en la expresión de desconcierto de la protegida de Sawada.

—Tú, basura— gruñó, lanzándole su vestido a la cabeza— Largo de mi habitación.

Kyōko pestañeó, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, ofendida y un poco molesta, pero aun así no había odio en su mirada.

Con lentitud se puso en pie, deslizando la fina tela por su piel mientras Xanxus se ponía los pantalones y se servía una copa de lo que fuera, contemplando todo el tortuoso procedimiento de reojo, cabreándose con cada segundo extra que ella tardaba en cubrirse, llevándolo al límite de su casi inexistente paciencia.

— ¡Lárgate de una vez!— gritó, arrojándole el vaso de su mano y haciéndolo añicos contra la puerta.

Ella se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos por la impresión, pero en ningún momento demostró miedo.

—Lo siento— se limitó a susurrar, bajando las mejillas con un leve sonrojo en ellas.

¡Mocosa idiota! ¡Acababa de follársela a su antojo y ella se sonrojaba por algo tan estúpido!

Basura, escoria de la humanidad…

—Xanxus-san… cuidado. Puede cortarse— su suave voz era casi insultante, y su avasalladora amabilidad mucho peor que un golpe en el rostro. Xanxus separó los labios para, una vez más, echarla de su habitación, pero no dijo nada, no quería gritarle. Y la odió mucho más por eso.

—Déjalo así, mujer— bufó, tomándola del brazo para evitar que recogiera los restos de vidrios rotos y la sacó fuera a empujones, maldiciendo en voz baja con cada paso que daba.

No la quería cerca, mucho menos dentro de su habitación.

Sí… odiaba a Sasagawa Kyōko, y se encargaría de demostrárselo otra vez esa misma noche.

**.**

_**N**__ del __**A:**_

**¡Éste fic no ha terminado!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon sobre estos dos, así que entiendan las incoherencias…**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**Despertar**

**.**

* * *

.

Nunca le había interesado lo que las personas pudieran pensar o decir de él.

No era una persona difícil de comprender e interpretar; se metían con él, morían; así era de simple. Una sola mirada suya bastaba para saber que cualquier movimiento podría ser el último. Cualquiera que valorara un poco su miserable vida se mantendría al margen en su presencia.

Eso lo sabían bien todas las mujeres que pretendían frecuentarlo, pues Xanxus no era hombre que encontrara alguna clase de sosiego en una sola amante; por eso, para nadie en el castillo era extraño ver a decenas de diferentes _damas de compañía_, o mejor dicho: prostitutas de alto vuelo y desmesuradas ambiciones, desfilando por los pisos de mármol travertino. Siempre una distinta, porque las mujeres siempre duraban entre sus piernas lo mismo que una copa de vino en sus manos. Ninguna, nunca, había logrado llamar su atención más que para sólo un 'encuentro', el cual siempre consistía en lo mismo: una follada de campeonato y un fajo de billetes; dos, si estaba de humor.

No era nada nuevo verlo muchas noches del brazo de alguna fulana de vez en cuando, aunque sus amoríos y ligues eran cosas que nunca pasaban de una sola noche. En su mundo la mujer era escoria, o, mejor dicho, peor que escoria. Sobre todo aquellas que buscaban desesperadamente meterse en su cama, atraídas por su poder y riqueza, para poseer, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, el onírico placer de saberse 'importantes' para alguien como Xanxus di Vongolo, el peligroso asesino, cuyos mismos miembros del bajo mundo de la mafia temía enfrentar, millonario y con muchos más millones por venir.

Vanas ilusiones de las estúpidas chiquillas.

Fueran cuales fueran las razones, Xanxus, a pesar de sus visibles cicatrices, se sabía un hombre apuesto en muchos aspectos; más allá de sus posesiones y poder, era consciente de que podía atraer a cualquier mujer sólo por su buena apariencia y _encanto_; aunque no le daba importancia a esos asuntos, eso no quería decir que los ignorara. Por eso, su viril atractivo y peligroso magnetismo animal, muchas mujeres se lanzaban prácticamente a sus pies, suplicando que las hiciera suyas, rogando porque se las tirara; entonces, ¿por qué la estúpida protegida del estúpido de Sawada, después de haber disfrutada en carne propia de toda su hombría, aún no corría a suplicar porque se la follara una vez más?

La sola idea de que ella no suplicara por su atención se le hacía ridícula.

Por ese motivo ése día la observaba ir y venir entre el salón y la cocina, preocupándose en servir la mesa (a pesar de que ese era el trabajo de los estúpidos sirvientes) sin mirarlo siquiera, ¡a él! ¡El sujeto que, muy seguramente, le había hecho tocar el cielo días atrás! Y la situación no hacía más que volverse más insostenible a cada momento.

Cuando Xanxus _accidentalmente_ derramó vino sobre el suelo sólo para hacerle saber quién mandaba allí (jamás para llamar su atención; ¡eso era ridículo!), la chiquilla corrió a limpiarlo, acatando una orden silenciosa, y respondió a la mirada de fuego del líder de Varia con una simple y torpe sonrisa, como quien se disculpa por haber cometido un error. Lo mismo sucedió cuando arrojó una servilleta de lino, una cuchara, una copa, y, finalmente, todo el plato de filete contra la pared, furioso, en busca de alguna reacción que nunca llegó. La niña sólo se agachó entre los escombros y empezó a recoger en silencio, y entonces Xanxus supo que había tendido suficiente. La tomó con fuerza innecesaria por la muñeca y la arrastró consigo hasta la habitación más próxima, donde apresó su frágil cuerpo contra la primero que encontró, y, desgarrando su ropa interior como la bestia que era, se deshizo de su propio impedimento y la penetró de una sola estocada, duro, seguro y profundo, arrancando de aquellos labios al fin ese sonido que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Sus movimientos eran impecables, letales y cada vez más profundos. Liberó los turgentes pechos desgarrando la tela de la camisa también, y se dedicó a mansillarlos con dureza, deleitándose cuando los pequeños botones rosados se endurecieron por su actos. Entonces, se salió por completo de aquella estrecha cavidad que sabía recibirlo como ninguna otra y volvió a perforarla de un solo embiste, llegando hasta el fondo una y otra vez para liberarse al fin, mientras sus dientes mordían uno de los blancos senos con fuerza y sus fuertes y letales manos apresaban la frágil cadera de la chica con firmeza, pero con cuidado también, como si temiera romperla con la más mínima presión. Fue en ese momento cuando se deleitó con la imagen que tenía frente a él, la de aquella chiquilla con las piernas enroscadas en su cadera, con su miembro aún adentro, los pechos desnudos y agitados debido a la respiración irregular, la boca abierta, presa del reciente orgasmo, y las mejillas tan rojas como la sangre. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ya que ante esa imagen Xanxus sintió como volvía a ponerse duro, y entonces cambió las posiciones y la penetró desde atrás, haciéndola gritar nuevamente al volver a recibirlo uno y otra vez, sintiendo aquellas poderosas manos manipulando sus senos con dureza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, sólo causando que las sensaciones de placer se incrementaran, así como los cosquilleos bajo su vientre. Y Xanxus se liberó por segunda vez como un torrente ardiente en su interior, sin que le importase nada más que satisfacer aquella necesidad insana, como tantas cosas insanas que había en su vida, para deshacerse de una vez por todas de ella.

Y se salió de Kyōko al fin, arreglando sus ropas de cuero en menos de un segundo, mientras la chiquilla seguía presa del orgasmo de su vida, estaba seguro.

—Largo— gruñó, buscando la botella de su vino favorito (que siempre debía tener a mano o las cosas en verdad se pondrían malas), y quitó el corcho con los dientes, sirviéndose una copa hasta el tope mientras la chica lo miraba con la duda plasmada en su rostro— ¿Estás sorda o qué? ¡Largo!— apenas le dio el tiempo justo de arreglarse las prendas raídas y cubrir su cuerpo antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla fuera a los trompicones, seguro de haberse saciado de una vez por todas de ella, de que ya no necesitaría volver a tenerla. Nunca.

No obstante, la maldita saciedad jamás llegaba, y Xanxus se veía una y otra vez profanando aquel frágil cuerpo a su gusto, dando y recibiendo aquel malsano placer que, para su maldita suerte, nadie más parecía poder darle, salvo Kyōko Sasagawa, según había oído que se llamaba. ¿Qué tenía la chiquilla de diferente a las demás? No tenía la mínima jodida idea, pero había tratado (y vaya que lo había hecho) de buscar lo que fuera que la mocosa tenía en otras furcias, a las cuales paseaba descaradamente frente a ella sólo para demostrarle que Xanxus di Vongola no se debía a nada ni a nadie, y la muchacha siempre observaba a las hermosas mujeres (porque no se podía dudar que siempre eran hermosas) con ojos bien abiertos, y Xanxus se deleitaba con los pocos segundos de confusión que demostraba, aunque terminaba cabreándose cuando, al final, acababa sonriéndole a cada fulana indiscriminadamente, incluso permitiéndose comentar el clima o hablar de estúpidos pasteles como si nada pasara. Como si la muy maldita estuviera segura de que después de despachar a la prostituta de turno él acabaría buscándola como todas las noches, y tendrían sexo (sólo sexo, pues Xanxus nunca hacía _el amor_) en cualquier rincón del castillo para acabar en la cama del líder, de donde él, luego de horas de sexo salvaje y animal, acabaría corriéndola casi a balazos, sin darse cuenta de que sus insultos y amenazas para con ella cada vez disminuían en intensidad y gravedad. Pero Xanxus jamás lo aceptaría.

Todos sus días transcurrían entre insultos y folladas; jamás hablaban, reían o hacían otra cosa. Sin embargo, estaban esas veces en que a Xanxus no le apetecía follar, pero no por eso la perdía de vista.

Ya fuera en la biblioteca, el salón o el jardín, si la mocosa se sentaba a leer o tomar el té, él, siempre por casualidad, claro, estaba allí, repantigado sobre su trono y con una copa de vino en la mano, contemplándola en silencio mientras ella actuaba como si no estuviera allí, lo cual, extrañamente y sólo en esas ocasiones, no le irritaba. La molestia se pasaba todas las tardes leyendo; parecía disfrutar de aquel pasatiempo más que nada, y su cara siempre mudaba de expresión con cada página que leía; podía reírse de un momento para el otro, morderse las uñas con expectación o incluso llorar, aunque sus lágrimas a Xanxus no le parecían un signo de debilidad. También notó que adoraba los pasteles, y, como orden silenciosa, todos los sirvientes del castillo aprendieron rápidamente a tener a mano una botella del vino favorito del hijo del Noveno y una variedad de pasteles y bizcochos para la adorable joven que siempre lo acompañaba. Y ya cuando había pasado casi un mes desde su llegada todo el personal del castillo había comenzado a dirigirse a la joven nipona como la _signora_, cosa que turbó mas no cabreó del todo al líder. Y si lo hizo, decidió no demostrarlo.

Estaba demasiado _cansado_, deducía cada vez.

—Ya todo el mundo aquí sabe que te la estás tirando; ¿cuál es el problema con querer que la compartas como a todas las otras?— Squalo nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte como tras decir esas palabras; y si Levi y Mammon no hubieran actuado a tiempo sabía que no la hubiera contado. Eso había bastado para que el irreverente espadachín se abstuviera de volver a hacer comentarios como ése; al menos por un tiempo y nunca en presencia de su líder nuevamente.

Cierto día Xanxus llegó algo agitado de una misión, y lo primero que hizo al arribar al castillo fue correr a la biblioteca, sorprendiéndose al no hallar a la chiquilla entre el millar de libros nuevos que había mandado a traer desde Roma para ella. Tampoco la había hallado en la cocina preparando algún dulce, ni en su habitación recostada ni en la sala tomando el té. Tampoco dando un paseo por el jardín, ni ayudando a la escoria de Lussuria.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!— había rugido, con las armas en alto y la Flama de la Ira refulgiendo al exigir saber su paradero.

—E-El Décimo Jefe Vongola vino por ella y…se marchó...

Si Xanxus no asesinó a aquel sirviente con sus propias manos fue porque se encontraba demasiado ocupado destrozando su propio castillo, disparando a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo unas cosas, quemando otras, mientras su equipo, que ya había aprendido la lección por experiencias anteriores, se mantenía prudentemente al margen, sólo observando a su líder destruyendo todo a su paso con cierto de aire de diversión en sus rostros, a sabiendas (la gran mayoría, al menos) de que su jefe estaba realmente jodido por una simple chiquilla.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo sabe. Eso era gracioso— había dicho el Príncipe Destripador, ganándose una bala en la cabeza y al menos una docena de piezas de arte volando en su dirección.

Xanxus se encontraba ya destrozando el quinto Botticelli original y el cuarto Monet (obras invaluables pero que en ese momento le valían un bledo) cuando ella apareció, con esa sonrisa tan inocente y despistada, característica suya, en la entrada, junto al Escorpión Venenoso, quien acariciaba su abultada barriga mientras contemplaba los destrozos con una ceja alzada, señal para que Xanxus bajara el arma que estaba apuntando a una costosa escultura veneciana y alzara el mentón con altivez, sin siquiera saludar a las visitas mientras pasaba junto a las dos mujeres para dirigirse a su despacho como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No es necesario que te quedes aquí. Sabes que las puertas de la Mansión Cavallone siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Dino y yo podemos protegerte a la perfección— Xanxus se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia el Escorpión, a pesar de que estaba listo para asesinarla aunque llevara dentro al estúpido heredero del estúpido Dino Cavallone. No obstante, la suave risa de Kyōko, la misma que creyó que jamás volvería a oír, lo distrajo.

—Estaré bien, Bianchi-chan. Aquí me gusta, y me siento protegida y a salvo.

¿Protegida y a salvo? Esa niña sí que era estúpida, pero eso no le desagradó.

Al líder de Varia le hubiera gustado ver el rostro fruncido de la esposa de Dino Cavallone; no obstante, estaba concentrado en la absurda sensación de tranquilidad que corría por sus venas, atribuyéndolo a la perspectiva de un buen descanso después de una tarde tan…agitada.

Esa noche la rutina volvió a ser la misma: asaltó a la mocosa antes de que fuera a acostarse y la aprisionó contra la pared, haciéndola aullar de placer para esconder sus propios gemidos, acabando los dos en la enorme cama de su habitación, con Kyōko encima de su cuerpo, desnudos y sudados mientras, por primera vez, permitía que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo de la penetración. Y tras un sonoro orgasmo, y que Xanxus derramara su semilla nuevamente en su interior, todavía unidos se dieron un tiempo para calmar sus respiraciones agitadas, pero no por mucho. Kyōko rápidamente se desempaló ella misma y corrió a buscar sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo mientras Xanxus la observaba desde la cama, todavía desnudo, confundido como pocas veces en su vida.

Jamás le había gustado permitir que una mujer durmiera en su cama, a su lado, y no porque le recordaba a todas los mañanas en que despertaba en aquel asqueroso cuarto en el que vivía con la escoria que ni siquiera merecía se llamada madre, y la cual nunca estaba a su lado, donde se había dormido la noche anterior, dejándolo solo y aterrado para ir a embriagarse cuenta del poco dinero que tenían. Claro que no; simplemente no le agradaban las mujeres. Sólo eran objetos de desahogo y nada más; nunca permitiría que otra mujer lo abandonara como su madre lo había hecho (aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto). Jamás. Ardería en el infierno antes de volver permitir que eso pasase.

Sin embargo, no pensó ni en su pútrida madre ni en las mujeres en general cuando abrió la boca para impedir que aquella mujer de enormes ojos ambarinos saliera de la habitación:

—Escoria— la llamó; ella volteó, sorprendida y ligeramente temerosa. Xanxus volteó el rostro— Quédate— más que un pedido fue una orden explícita, y ella lo supo. Aun así sonrió y volvió a tomar su lugar en el lecho como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, y él sólo la desnudó para volver a hacerla suya, porque, una vez más, no había saciado su sed de poseerla.

A la mañana, al despertar, lo primero que Xanxus notó fue el peso extra sobre su pecho. Aturdido, intentó moverse, sólo logrando que aquel cuerpo diminuto se aferrara a él con más fuerza, como si lo necesitara, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Y por un segundo, por un breve instante, se permitió sentir un tipo de calidez hasta entonces desconocida recorrer su cuerpo. Era extraña la sensación de sentirse necesitado por primera vez, pero, curiosamente, no desagradable. Así que, enrollando su fuerte brazo alrededor de la pequeña y frágil cintura ayudó a Kyōko a acomodarse mejor, y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios decidió que luego le haría pagar tal osadía. Cuando volviera a despertar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Esta historia no termina!**

**Muchas gracias a Yune Leagrove por su _treintayúnico_ review. Este capítulo fue para ti ;)**

**Gracias por leer; espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	4. La cosa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**4**

**La _"cosa"_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

No había nada en el mundo más molesto, irritante, desagradable y fastidioso que la risa humana.

Como a muchas cosas más, Xanxus odiaba viceralmente su sonido, y, por consiguiente, a las escorias que osaban soltarlo cerca de él. En su escala de molestias, la risa se encontraba en algún lugar entre los estúpidos payasos y el clima. No toleraba los días soleados, como tampoco escuchar a las personas reír. Claro, se había habituado a fuerza de costumbre a la risa de aquella chiquilla que parecía encontrar todo divertido, incluso podía deducirse que no era un sonido tan desagradable como los demás, siempre y cuando no riera con el imbécil de Sawada y en su maldita casa, sobre todo si no podía asesinar con sus propias manos a la maldita y estúpida escoria que tenía por _líder_ cada que se aparecía en su castillo con el hermano de la mocosa, o solo.

Xanxus había descubierto lo mucho que odiaba que el Décimo visitara a la chiquilla a solas. ¿Por qué? ¡Era su maldito castillo, joder! ¡Se suponía que podía hacer y deshacer a _piacere_! ¡Aplicar su derecho de admisión a todos aquellos a quienes no quería cerca! Y el hecho de no poder correr a Tsunayoshi a balazos por el mero hecho de que éste fuera el legítimo heredero Vongola sólo bastaba para cabrearlo mucho más, si eso era posible. Tal vez nunca sería el hombre más honorable, leal o correcto sobre la maldita Tierra, pero (aunque a regañadientes y muy, muy en el fondo) respetaba al apellido Vongola. Sí, quizá se había equivocado en el pasado, pero ese era un recuerdo lejano, parte del Xanxus que realmente creía poseer algún derecho biológico sobre la familia. Aunque eso no significaba que había dejado de pensar que sería mucho mejor para el puesto que la escoria de Sawada.

Maldito fuera el viejo… Esperaba que estuviera revolcándose en su tumba; en el buen sentido, claro.

—S-Señor… La comida que pidió…

Xanxus alzó la vista mientras seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con los dedos índice y pulgar; miró el elaborado platillo por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo los labios con indignación.

— ¿Qué demonios es _eso_, escoria?— masculló en aquel tono que sólo denotaba peligro. Su subordinado tembló, causándole un estremecimiento de gozo.

—E-Es el bistec que usted pidió, señor…

— ¿Bistec?— Xanxus se llevó las manos bajo los brazos, acariciando sus armas con las puntas de los dedos— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, basura? ¡Claramente dije que quería pato a la naranja!— sacó sus X-guns y disparó al pobre infeliz, que huyó despavorido.

Ni siquiera recordaba que demonios le había pedido, pero poco le importaba. Si se atrevía a volver con el estúpido pato le dispararía una vez más.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de la mocosa, que tuviera la maldita habilidad de irritarlo tanto, pero a la vez impidiendo que quisiera descargarse con ella.

¡Por todos los infiernos, como la odiaba!

Arrojó la novena o décima botella de vino contra la pared de su estudio, a pesar de que seguía llena, y se levantó con la idea de ir por otra. Recorrió el pasillo con pasos pesados y bajó las escaleras con amenazante parsimonia, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar esas risas, señal inequívoca de que la escoria del Décimo no se había marchado aún, cosa que confirmó al verlo sentado en _su_ maldita sala, comiendo de _su_ maldita comida y bebiendo de _su_ maldito té con _su_ maldita mujer.

Porque le gustara a la mocosa o no ya la había marcado como suya, y seguiría siéndolo hasta que se aburriera de ella, cosa que no planeaba hacer por lo pronto.

— ¡Oh, hola, Xanxus-san!— le sonrió la chiquilla, llevando la atención de Tsunayoshi hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Xanxus.

—Hn— se paró junto a las escaleras, olvidando la excusa del vino. No se movía ni hacía nada más que mirar a los dos jóvenes con el desdén que acostumbraba siempre.

— ¿Quiere acompañarnos, Xanxus-san?— propuso la mujer, con esa sonrisa que nunca borraba de sus labios rosados. Xanxus frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para soltar una negativa rotunda y grosera.

—Oh, Kyōko-chan, no creo que a Xanxus le guste tomar té— respondió el Décimo— Tal vez prefiera bebidas más fuertes.

Xanxus lo miró con mucho más desprecio de lo usual; que una cucaracha como Sawada Tsunayoshi le hablara así era inaceptable. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras fulminaba al _intruso_ con la mirada.

—Claro que tomo té— masculló, sin dejar de mirar, desafiante, al joven japonés— Esta es mi maldita casa y tomo lo que se me pegue la maldita gana, escoria. ¡Tú, mujer! Sírveme— ordenó, brusco y falto de cualquier clase de educación, cosa que no molestó en lo más mínimo a la sonriente amiga del Décimo.

—A Xanxus-san le gusta mucho el té verde, Tsu-kun— explicó la chica con una sonrisa mientras servía una taza que, misteriosamente, ya tenía lista— Dejé que las hebras reposaran el tiempo suficiente y no le puse azúcar, como le gusta.

—Cierra la boca— masculló el líder de Varia a la vez que devoraba uno de esos bizcochos que mandaba traer todos los días desde una panadería en Sicilia, y que la mocosa había comentado que era su preferida.

Pura casualidad, por supuesto.

—No sabía que tomaras algo más además de whisky, Xanxus— al asesino le hizo gracia el tono sentido de su _jefe_, aunque su semblante frío y desdeñoso no cambió ni un ápice.

—No sabía que el trabajo como cabeza de la familia fuera tan sencillo para la escoria; de otra forma no me explicaría como encuentra el tiempo para desperdiciar en la sala de mi estúpido castillo— regresó el comentario, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no darle un balazo entre las cejas.

Todo mundo sabía que absolutamente nadie podía molestar al gran Xanxus Vongola mientras comía o eso significaría una muerte segura.

Y desde ése día no había vuelto a tener problemas; Sawada rara vez se aparecía junto al hermano de la mocosa, y Xanxus siempre estaba cerca sin molestarse en buscar alguna clase de ridícula excusa.

Era su maldita casa, después de todo.

Todo iba bien; Varia no había perdido ningún caso, ni había tal que requiriera la atención de su líder; la chiquilla complacía todos y cada uno de sus deseos por las noches (y a veces en el día), y Sawada y su ejército de escorias habían salido de Italia. Todo era perfecto, pero alguien como Xanxus sabía que eso de la _perfección_ era pura basura.

Siempre se había considerado a si mismo como, si bien no un genio, un hombre con una inteligencia mucho más elevada a la del resto de las escorias, por eso no podía evitar darse por enterado de que algo estaba pasando con su furcia. Había muchas cosas que de un tiempo hasta allí habían llamado su atención; los vómitos matutinos, las prolongadas siestas y aquel leve cambio en el cuerpo de la mujer… (la _mujer_, ya no más _mocosa_).

Estaba seguro de conocer cada centímetro de su piel tanto visible como secreta (no en vano se la había tirado decenas de veces), así como ese aroma dulce que se había impregnado en toda su habitación desde que ella se pasaba la mayoría de las noches allí, gozando y complaciendo (la muy maldita sí que era buena en esto último); la conocía porque la había marcado como suya.

Y vaya que lo había hecho.

—Estás gorda— observó Xanxus un día, luego de habérsela tirado durante horas, mientras la mujer se vestía lentamente. Ella sólo se sonrió y terminó de acomodar sus ropas, atreviéndose a darle un corto beso en la frente antes de ocupar su lugar en el lecho y acomodarse para dormir, buscando su calor. Él se lo permitió, ya fuera por costumbre o mero cansancio, no la apartaba; había encontrado innecesario y contraproducente hacerlo.

Le parecía casi irrisorio que meses atrás hubiera acribillado a balazos a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tener tales gestos con él, pero entonces recordaba que lo que hacía con la mujerzuela de Sawada era su mayor muestra de debilidad y toda la gracia se iba por el caño. Sin embargo, seguía sin echarla de su cama, aunque se removía sobre las sábanas, inquieto, y le quitaba toda la cobija, sólo para hacerle saber que seguía siendo él, pero sin recurrir a insultos ni amenazas de muerte.

Sí; el glorioso Xanxus di Vongola había aprendido lo que era la sutileza gracias a Kyōko Sasagawa, aunque jamás lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Era extraña y muy molesta para él la manera en que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la odiosa mujer. No que le prestara atención, pero de pronto se había visto a si mismo en cada maldito lugar en el que ella estaba, vigilándola, acechándola como la bestia que era, cuidando que nadie más se atreviera a siquiera mirar lo que era suyo.

En eso estaba cuando la mujer se desmayó por segunda vez en la semana, y aún en contra de su voluntad la llevó él mismo con el pajarraco multicolor de Lussuria.

Lo que era de Xanxus di Vongola era de Xanxus di Vongola; y Xanxus di Vongola cuidaba de sus _cosas_.

— ¡Felicidades, Kyōko-chan! ¡Estás embarazada!

Xanxus no recordaba haberse sentido tan fuera de la realidad como cuando había descubierto que no era hijo biológico de Timoteo, hasta que la escoria de Lussuria anunció aquello con su irritante voz.

Bien. Matemáticamente, sabía que era totalmente posible pues, como el maldito desgraciado que era, nunca había usado protección con ella. Sin embargo, por un segundo la posibilidad de que aquella…_cosa _que crecía dentro de la mujer fuera de otro hombre le atravesó el pensamiento, aunque a regañadientes terminó desechando la idea. Dudaba que ella fuera tan estúpida u otro hombre tan suicida como para tocar algo que le pertenecía.

Pues sí; la mujer era completamente suya, sobre todo ahora que cargaba a una _"cosa"_ con su misma sangre.

Él era una bestia, y ella tendría a su _cachorro_.

_Suyo_; sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, la primera cosa en el mundo que le pertenecería por derecho, y no por la lástima de un vejete senil y 'bondadoso'.

—Tú, escoria— fue lo primero que pudo decir, llamando la atención de Kyōko, quien sonreía como una niña pequeña en una dulcería, causando que el estómago de Xanxus se revolviera— Esa… _"cosa"_…— masculló, señalando directamente a su vientre todavía plano, no sin antes amenazar silenciosamente a Lussuria para que desapareciera— No te atrevas a mentirme o te destruiré con mis propias manos— advirtió—; dime, esa _"cosa"_ que llevas dentro, ¿es mía?

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, aquellos cálidos ojos demostraron cierto brillo de enfado, el cual no duró demasiado, ya que la chica se apresuró a bajar la cabeza como si hubiera sido regañada.

—Xanxus-san no debería preguntar eso— le dijo, no como un reproche, si no con tristeza, enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza— Yo… Nunca he estado con otro hombre— admitió, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho— Lo siento mucho si no le hace feliz la no…

—Ya no puedes irte de éste castillo— la interrumpió, frío y demandante— No mientras cargues a la _"cosa"_ en tus entrañas, ¿entendiste, mujer?— ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirle aquello, y se sintió muy estúpido por hacerlo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sólo salió de la habitación, disparando a todo a su paso.

Para el resto de los habitantes, que aún no habían recibido la noticia, era claro que algo pasaba; pero nadie sería tan idiota como para preguntar.

_"Nunca he estado con otro hombre"_

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron mella en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, haciéndole sentirse indescriptiblemente inquieto. Desde que era un niño, Xanxus se había metido en miles de problemas, había estado a un palmo de la muerte miles de veces y jamás se había sentido de esa forma, tan desconcertado e incómodo.

Se encerró en su despacho e ignoró los llamados de todo el mundo por varios días, manteniéndose solo a base de whisky y vino, disparando a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpir sus cavilaciones que duraban todo la mañana y las tardes. Tener un hijo o _"cosa"_ no era algo que se hubiera imaginado alguna vez; él era un alma solitaria, no necesitaba de nadie, y nadie necesitaba de él, ni siquiera su equipo. Sabía bien que la _"cosa"_ probablemente estaría mejor sin él, como él lo había estado sin su madre, una prostituta desequilibrada que prácticamente lo había regalado al mejor postor; al malnacido que debía ser su padre biológico jamás lo había conocido, y al malnacido que lo había criado como tal seguía odiándolo. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como él con una pequeña escoria en camino? Algo era seguro: arruinaría su vida más temprano que tarde; sin embargo, ¿eso debía importarle? A las personas que habían arruinado la suya no pareció incomodarlos. Xanxus vació botella tras botella intentando pensar alguna vía de escape o 'solución'.

Las notas de Sawada pidiendo noticias de su amiga se acumulaban en su escritorio, al igual que las que anunciaban que ella ya podía regresar a la Mansión Vongola junto a todos los Guardianes. Pura basura, en su opinión. No enviaría a la mujer lejos, por más que eso implicara tener que conservar a la pequeña escoria como mascota.

Al séptimo u octavo día de estar pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo, escuchó los motores fuera de su castillo; tres autos antiguos y lujosos se habían estacionado bajo su ventana, y entonces supo que debía salir y anunciar su decisión.

Xanxus se acomodó la cazadora sobre los hombros y arrojó la última botella que había vaciado contra la pared. Al abrir la puerta pudo escuchar las voces alegres y las risas que llegaban a él desde el vestíbulo, cabreándole.

Malditos fueran las escorias de Sawada y sus Guardianes de pacotilla que nunca dejaban de reír como imbéciles.

Bajó los primeros peldaños de la escalera de mármol y se quedó allí, erguido de pie con aquella expresión de desdén y superioridad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Y los vio; el Décimo encabezaba el grupo, con su cara de idiota habitual; le seguía el Guardián la Tormenta, pegado a él como la maldita lapa que era; el Guardián del Sol, aquel que sabía era hermano de la mujer; su presencia no le molestó tanto. También estaba allí aquel espadachín, el Guardián de la Lluvia, el más idiota de los Guardianes, y Hibari Kyōya, el Guardián de la Nube e inseparable (usualmente) de Dino Cavallone, el sujeto al que menos odiaba de la compañía de Sawada, y el único que se mantenía al margen de las risas y los abrazos. Todos lo vieron llegar y dejaron de reír para observarlo. Los años pasaban, pero Tsunayoshi Sawada seguía mostrándose respetuoso y ligeramente incómodo en su presencia.

—Buenas tardes, Xanxus— habló el Décimo líder Vongola, adelantándose a sus Guardianes— Lamento presentarme así, pero envié una nota y no tuve respuesta— le sonrió con amabilidad— Hemos neutralizado el peligro, y Kyōko-chan ya puede regresar con nosotros…— anunció, tan rebosante de alegría que Xanxus no dudó que sentía algo por la chiquilla, algo más allá que simple amistad; y eso, sólo por una milésima de segundo, casi le dio lástima.

—Ella no va a ningún lado— informó, bajando los últimos escalones con solemnidad implacable.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué dices?— inquirió el hermano de la chiquilla, dando un peligroso paso hacia adelante. Entonces, Xanxus posó su aburrida mirada como brasas ardientes sobre él y se cruzó de brazos, altanero.

—Forniqué y embaracé a la mujer, así que nadie va a sacarla de aquí mientras lleve a mi _"cosa"_ dentro de sus entrañas— sentenció, indiferente.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por toda la mansión.

Junto a las escaleras se oyó la risa de socarrona de Belphegor siendo ahogada por la oportuna mano de Levi. La tensión podía cortarse con navaja y nadie mejor que Varia sabía que era hora de emprender la retirada.

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?!— Y todo se fue al mismo demonio (alguien con la experiencia de Xanxus sabía que un final así era inevitable cuando él estaba en medio) luego de que Sasagawa Ryōhei (creyó que así se llamaba) intentara atacarlo.

Balas, golpes, objetos de arte volando por doquier y un canguro suelto; el Guardián del Sol había atacado primero. Xanxus sabía que, según las leyes de la mafia, estaba en pleno derecho de defender su hogar, y todo se había transformado en un caos.

— ¡No! ¡Hermano, por favor!— gritaba _su_ mujer, a quien Hibari había apartado a un lado oportunamente, manteniéndose ambos al margen de la monumental contienda, al igual que Tsuna, que seguía de pie en el centro de la habitación, dubitativo e impactado.

—No tengo deseos de matarte, escoria. Lárgate de mi castillo y te perdonaré la vida—soltó el mafioso mayor, equilibrándose sobre el barandal de mármol, despectivo, sólo logrando enfurecer mucho más al Guardián en vez de sosegarlo.

— ¡Te atreviste a tocarla! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Al extremo!

Xanxus esquivó las balas de Ryōhei con relativa facilidad, frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia. Si bien no lo conocía muy bien, a primera vista supuso que el hermano de la chiquilla era otro idiota _sensible_. Al final dedujo que el imbécil debía apreciar mucho a su hermana. Eso también le hizo gracia.

— ¡Ryōhei! ¡Basta, por favor!— pedía el espadachín-cara-de-idiota mientras intentaba detener a su amigo, y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando Squalo pasó por la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Vaya. Esperé mucho por este momento— dijo, desenvainando su espada con expresión sádica— ¡Veamos quien es mejor ahora!

Como el líder de Varia esperó, la intervención de Superbi Squalo sólo empeoró las cosas. Quería detener al Guardián del Sol; estaba harto de esquivar sus ataques de niño molesto, pero no quería matarlo. Y odió a la chiquilla por eso.

De repente abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, sin mover ni un músculo. Sintió una ligera corriente de aire moviendo los cabellos de su sien izquierda y luego el impacto en su cazadora, la cual cayó de sus hombros directamente al suelo.

—Ustedes, escorias— masculló tras que pasara el impacto inicial, con la voz temblando de ira contenida— Ahora sí morirán— declaró; sacando sus armas y apuntando con ellas en el aire. Tras esos movimientos todo el mundo volvió a quedarse quieto, reinando entre ellos un silencio expectante, el cual fue roto por una de las bombas que Gokudera había arrojado segundos atrás, y que destrozó aquella escultura de Rodin que Xanxus había "comprado" personalmente a unos mafiosos rusos en un anticuario de Roma.

—Demonios…— por la expresión en el rostro del líder de Varia, Hayato Gokudera supo que estaba más que muerto.

—Tú, maldita basura…— Xanxus cerró los ojos con impaciencia y recargó sus armas, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del Guardián de la Tormenta— Te destrozaré con mis propias man…

—Xanxus— la apacible voz del Décimo llamó la atención de todo el mundo y obligó al mencionado a detener su ataque, aunque no a bajar la guardia— Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryōhei, por favor…— con una seña, sus Guardianes parecieron aplacarse, pero la tensión seguía sin disminuir.

—Tsu-kun…— Kyōko salió de detrás de Hibari y avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, en medio de los escombros pero sin mostrarse temerosa en ningún momento; con gran decisión caminó hacia Xanxus mientras éste la observaba y gruñía por lo bajo, alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y bajó el cañón de sus armas con lentitud— Xanxus-san, por favor— pidió; él gruñó aún más fuerte, pero obedeció (en verdad odiaba a aquella chiquilla), aunque mantuvo sus pistolas fuertemente sujetas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió con agradecimiento y le dio la espalda, enfrentando a los demás— Por favor, ya no peleen— pidió, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Kyōko— su hermano dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó protectoramente; Xanxus, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar demostrar su desagrado— Dímelo, dime que no es verdad lo que Xanxus dijo— exigió. La chica se separó ligeramente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero…— Kyōko suspiró hondo y dio un decidido paso hacia atrás, parándose nuevamente junto a Xanxus, que sólo la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin moverse ni un ápice— Voy a tener un hijo de Xanxus-san, y los dos estamos muy contentos— soltó sin más.

Xanxus arqueó una ceja y frunció levemente la comisura de sus labios. Ni siquiera había pensado en si estaba contento de recibir a la _"cosa"_, mucho menos había expresado algo al respecto, pero, curiosamente, no hizo nada para desmentir a la chiquilla.

—Kyōko…— Ryōhei parpadeó, confundido, y desvió la mirada hacia el Décimo, al igual que el resto de los Guardianes Vongola— No hablas en serio. ¡Estoy seguro de que él te forzó!— gritó, señalando a Xanxus con un dedo; el aludido sólo lo miró como si fuera un simple insecto.

—Mide tus palabras, escoria— siseó, pero el Guardián del Sol sólo lo ignoró.

— ¡Ve por tus cosas! ¡Ahora mismo regresamos a Japón!— estalló, tomándola por un brazo para jalarla hacia la puerta.

—Ya dije que ella no irá a ningún lado— reiteró Xanxus, martillando sus armas para obligarlo a detenerse.

—No voy a dejar a mi hermana aquí— Ryōhei no se intimidó en lo más mínimo; incluso pareció envalentonarse. Eso no le extrañó; sabía que ése era el único Guardián de Sawada que jamás pensaba antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

Xanxus y él se miraron, desafiantes y furiosos. El joven japonés empujó a su hermana lejos y se sacó otra de sus Cajas de Armas para lanzar el primer ataque; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Tsunayoshi sujetó su brazo con fuerza, interponiéndose entre él y el líder de Varia, captando toda la atención nuevamente.

—Ya basta— masculló; el Guardián se tensó ante su tacto, pero obedeció— Xanxus.

—No voy a desarmarme en mi propia maldita casa— masculló éste, flexionando los codos para apuntar al cielo— Largo. Todo el mundo.

—Tsu-kun…— Kyōko se llevó las manos al pecho y miró al Décimo con expresión suplicante; Tsuna le regresó la mirada, esbozando una extraña mueca.

—Entonces, todo es verdad— no fue pregunta, aun así ella asintió— ¿Él no se aprovechó de ti?— la chica negó, sorprendiendo a Xanxus y al mismo Décimo, que pareció vacilar como cuando era un adolescente— Kyōko-chan… Tú… Tú no…— Tsunayoshi suspiró y desvió el rostro, ocultando una mueca de dolor— ¿Tú quieres estar aquí?

—Este es mi hogar ahora, Tsu-kun, hermano— dijo ella muy calmadamente, acercándose otro paso a Xanxus, que se mantenía inmóvil—. Pero no deben preocuparse por mí. Aquí todo mundo me cuida y son muy atentos. Los extraño mucho, pero pertenezco aquí…— volvió a unir las manos sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada— Yo… quiero a Xanxus-san— confesó, con las mejillas rojas— Él y los demás también son mi familia ahora.

— ¡Aww! ¡Eso fue muy tierno!— escucharon gritar a Lussuria desde el otro cuarto. Xanxus alzó una de sus armas y disparó a la pared, haciendo chillar nuevamente a su subordinado.

—Maldita escoria— gruñó, sintiéndose extrañamente frustrado una vez más. ¿Ella lo _quería_? ¿Qué clase de estúpida palabra era esa? ¿Qué clase de escoria podría sentir 'cariño' por alguien como él? Se sintió raro. Jamás una mujer le había dicho que sentía cariño por él tan sinceramente como lo había hecho la chiquilla en ése momento. Sus palabras lo habían descolocado; demasiado para su gusto; no dejó que ése sentimiento lo embargara por completo, pero tampoco lo rechazó terminantemente— Si eso es todo pueden largarse— anunció con brusquedad, dándose la vuelta para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos— Y no se atrevan a regresar por aquí sin antes haber repuesto mis esculturas.

—Xanxus— volvió a detenerse, forzándose a sí mismo a no disparar sus armas a la cabeza del Décimo Vongola; Tsunayoshi no lo miraba ni esbozaba expresión alguna, sin embargo, cuando le habló Xanxus supo que lo hacía en serio— Debes cuidarla. A ella y al bebé. O yo mismo me encargaré de ti— advirtió, sereno— Lamento el malentendido. Enviaré a alguien a reparar todos los daños.

El líder de Varia se giró levemente para observarlo recibir el abrazo de la chiquilla con una frialdad impropia de él; luego se despidió y salió por la puerta principal, siendo seguido de cerca por sus subordinados.

—Te mataré si le haces daño, ¡al extremo!— advirtió el Guardián del Sol, señalando sus ojos con dos dedos para luego señalarlo a él con los mismos. Besó a su hermana con la promesa de visitarla seguido y se fue detrás de los demás.

—Estúpido— gruñó el asesino, volviendo a dirigirse escaleras arriba— Tú, mujer. Ven aquí— ordenó al notar que ella comenzaba a arreglar todo el desorden con sus propias manos.

Esa mujer y su estúpida manía de ordenarlo todo en verdad lograban sacarlo de quicio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta su recámara; Xanxus abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie bajo el umbral, esperando a que ella entrara primero para cerrar la madera con mucho cuidado, cosa extraña en él. Miró a la chiquilla y la rodeó hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, contemplándola en silencio, como un animal salvaje a su presa.

—Has vuelto a engordar— observó, tocándole el vientre disimuladamente con la punta de los dedos; ella sólo le sonrió, quedándose muy quieta . Xanxus parecía demasiado contrariado y molesto; entonces, volvió a alejarse, tensando la mandíbula mientras crispaba los puños— Eres sólo una chiquilla tonta e inútil— le soltó, volviendo a su frío tono habitual, dándose la vuelta para volver a dirigirse hacia la salida— Sólo permaneces aquí por la _"cosa"_, así que no esperes un trato distinto al que se te ha dado hasta ahora— declaró, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y saliendo por ella rumbo a la bodega por más vino.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

** Esta historia no termina!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para una chica muy simpática que muy educadamente me amenazó para que publicara :D Eso fue hace más de un mes, creo, así que lamento la demora.**

**Gracias por leer; espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**Saludos; su buen vecino,**

**H.S.**


	5. Padre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**5**

**Padre**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él fue durante el ataque a un castillo enemigo a las afueras de Bucarest, Rumania.

Xanxus rara vez se levantaba de su trono para luchar, pero esa vez no había tenido otra opción. Superados en número y armas, estaban relativamente en desventaja. Relativamente, claro, porque el líder de Varia sabía que no necesitaba más que sus manos para deshacerse de quien fuera. Aun así, estando en aquel enorme vestíbulo, rodeado de asesinos de la mafia rumana, dispuestos a todo, tuvo algo muy parecido a una epifanía: no deseaba morir.

No era que de pronto tuviera miedo (había olvidado la última vez que lo tuvo); era algo más que eso. Nunca había temido a la muerte, y ese día no sería la excepción. Lo que sentía era algo más, como un instinto. No temía morir, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería regresar a Italia, a su propio castillo, a la tranquilidad de su biblioteca; quería ver a la mujer y gritarle una vez más; quería ver a la _cosa_ nacer y enseñarle a usar su primer arma, así como estar ahí cuando asesinara a su primera escoria...

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, en un momento tan jodidamente crítico, imaginándose a la _cosa_; si tendría sus ojos, su color de cabello o su nariz, o sí se parecería a la mujer, con un rostro bondadoso y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación en un día nublado; se preguntó si lo llamaría papá, viejo o Xanxus; si le gustaría el vino siciliano tanto como a él, o acaso el Whisky escocés… Y si las balas no hubiesen escaceado se habría disparado a sí mismo por tener pensamientos tan estúpidos en medio de la batalla, pero esa vez logró desquitarse con unos cuantos escorias rumanas, aunque eso no había sido suficiente. No se sentía tranquilo; no estaba satisfecho con un trabajo bien hecho. No podía dormir en aquel maldito hotel. Debía regresar a casa y asegurarse de que la mujer y la _cosa_ estaban a salvo.

Y los odió por eso.

Tenía tanta maldita prisa por regresar que se subió a su avión y amenazó al piloto para que despegara sin esperar a los demás.

Al diablo con ellos.

Apenas tocó suelo italiano ordenó ser llevado a su castillo sin dilación, pasándose el trayecto de casi una hora mirando por la ventanilla, esperando ver la silueta de su castillo a los lejos, como quien extraña algo y no puede evitarlo.

Y Xanxus jamás extrañaba nada.

Todo estaba a oscuras en su hogar; los sirvientes y guardias se sorprendieron al verlo avanzar con paso firme por el salón a esas horas de la madrugada, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Xanxus pasó de todo el mundo y caminó como un poseso hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta con un sonoro chillido. Encontró a la mujer en su recámara, plácidamente dormida sobre la cama que ambos compartían, y solo entonces pudo sentir aquella sensación de sosiego por un instante.

Se acostó junto a ella, empezó a desvestirla con presteza y la hizo suya como nunca antes, hasta la saciedad, hasta asegurarse que ella era real y no solo un sueño. Necesitaba sentirla con un deseo casi demencial y primario; asegurarse de que nadie se la quitaría como ya le habían quitado muchas cosas antes.

Esa fue la segunda prueba de que estaba volviéndose loco.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar con más rapidez y el vientre de la mujer a inflamarse levemente. Xanxus la veía todos los días ir y venir por el castillo, ayudando y dando órdenes acompañadas de sonrisas condescendientes a los sirvientes, y analizaba los cambios en su cuerpo; la hinchazón de su barriga, el crecimiento de sus pechos y la redondez de sus mejillas le causaban gracia a veces, y no vacilaba en decírselo, cosa que a ella parecía no gustarle.

Ahora lloraba con frecuencia, comía muchos más pasteles y también se enojaba con facilidad, algo nada propio en ella pero que le había enseñado a no volver a señalarle lo redonda que estaba poniéndose.

El Guardián del Sol y su novia los visitaban a veces, momentos que Xanxus aprovechaba para desaparecer en la tranquilidad de su biblioteca. No que temiera un nuevo enfrentamiento con el hermano de la mujer, pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que la situación se saliera de control y lastimara al feto. Se dio cuenta de que había cambiado varios aspectos de su actitud pensando en esa _cosa_ que todavía no había nacido. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tener más recaudos en cuanto a su actitud siempre soez y violenta; ya no gritaba, no insultaba ni le disparaba a nadie, al menos no cuando la mujer estaba cerca con su hijo. Y también odió eso; pero, por extraño que pareciera, no odiaba al feto ni a su madre.

Y odió el no poder odiarlos. Se sentía débil de alguna manera por pensar en cosas como esas, pero extrañamente, como tantas otras cosas, no le importaba.

Bebía mucho más, eso sí, pero ninguna botella de whisky podía darle el mismo placer que el cuerpo de Kyōko Sasagawa, _su_ mujer.

**oOo**

Bianchi Cavallone, el famoso _Escorpión Venenoso_, desde que supo que la mujer estaba en cinta no había dejado de visitar su castillo con su gorda humanidad de embarazada a cada oportunidad, siempre yendo acompañada de al menos una docena de guardias que destruían su jardín con sus zapatos de diseñador.

No era que su presencia molestara particularmente a Xanxus; le era más indiferente que nada, aunque verla siempre le causaba cierta gracia (sólo un poco) al recordar los cojones que el imbécil de Dino Cavallone había tenido al desposar a la mujer que, sólo siendo una niña, había intentado asesinarlo tantas veces. Mejor dicho, quitando las flores pisoteadas de su jardín, aquellas visitas no le disgustaban. Con el _Escorpión_ dentro de su casa, y con más de media docena de miembros de la familia Cavallone escoltándola mientras él tenía que salir con su equipo podía estar seguro de que su mujer y la _carga_ estarían a salvo.

Y fue durante una de esas misiones, cuando su equipo y él 'celebraban' en un burdel de Rusia, rodeados de mujeres desnudas a las que ni miraba, que Squalo le dio la mejor idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido:

—Piénsalo— insistió, sin borrar aquella maldita sonrisa— Todo el mundo sabe que el blando de Sawada ama a la chica. Ya le hiciste daño al embarazarla, casarte con ella sin duda lo hará sufrir mucho más. Será divertido.

No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero la idea sí que lo había tentado. Hacer sufrir al maldito pedazo de basura que le había arrebatado el puesto por el que tanto había luchado sin duda era atractivo, y esa era la explicación que divulgaría entre sus hombres. Sin embargo, en el fondo, en lo más recóndito de su maldita humanidad sabía que esa no era la razón, o al menos no la más importante.

Su infancia había sido un asco. Hijo de una prostituta y de un bastardo al que nunca había conocido, jamás había tenido una familia; no una verdadera, al menos. Timoteo lo había recogido al sentir pena por él; todo el mundo decía que lo había amado como a un hijo, pero para Xanxus tener un castillo, dinero, todos los lujos del mundo y un nombre prestado por lástima era mucho más humillante que ser un bastardo criado en el arroyo, entre prostitutas y adictos. Ése, después de todo, era su _hogar_; su verdadero hogar, el sitio en el que había nacido y al cual pertenecería siempre.

La _cosa_, en cambio, no tendría que pasar por eso. Prestado o no, tendría un apellido y un lugar digno donde crecer sin estar rodeado de tanta escoria; tendría un maldito padre que, bastardo o no, no lo abandonaría y lo reconocería como suyo ante la ley de los hombres y la de Dios, porque era lo correcto, y Xanxus era un animal, pero podía hacer lo correcto de tanto en tanto. También tendría una madre, y aunque la mujer se arrepintiera de traerlo al mundo y decidiera marcharse no importaba, porque él siempre estaría. No que le interesara, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer en esos próximos diez o quince años.

Xanxus tal vez era un malnacido, despiadado y patán, pero no sería con ese niño como sus dos '_padres_' habían sido con él. Jamás lo abandonaría ni llenaría su cabeza de patrañas. Tal vez no sería el mejor padre, mucho menos el mejor ejemplo a seguir, pero siempre sería honesto con la _cosa_, sin importar que tan dura fuera la verdad.

La boda se llevó a cabo una templada tarde de abril, en los jardines de su castillo y con la bendición de un sacerdote gentilmente 'invitado' por los miembros de Varia desde el Vaticano. La mujer parecía brillar como nunca con el cabello recogido y el rostro maquillado; la barriga apenas sobresalía de la cintura de aquel vestido ridículamente costoso que Bianchi Cavallone había mandado a hacer en París por unos malditos duendes o algo así. Xanxus se había molestado levemente al ver el cargo, pero esa molestia había pasado a un segundo plano cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos la maravilla que aquel estúpido pedazo de tela podía hacer.

Fue sorprendentemente extraño que todos en Varia se comportaran; la ceremonia fue tranquila y Xanxus pudo regodearse por horas en el sufrimiento de Tsunayoshi. Sin embargo, al caer la noche, y ya fastidiado de esas risas estúpidas y molestas, sacó sus armas y 'despidió' a todo el mundo con un balazo tras otro; se cargó a la mujer al hombro y la llevó a la habitación que ambos compartirían 'legalmente' desde ese momento. Se deshizo de aquel trozo de tela rasgándolo con sus propias manos y recostó a la mujer con mucho cuidado sobre el lecho matrimonial, mirándola a los ojos mientras le abría las piernas. Y la hizo suya. Por primera vez hizo suya a su esposa, algo que de verdad le pertenecía, que era suyo y que nadie podía arrebatarle.

Mataría a cualquiera que intentara apartarlo de ella.

**oOo**

Con la llegada del verano también lo hizo el heredero Cavallone, un mocoso rosado, redondo y molesto que no hacía más que fastidiar en su casa junto con su madre.

Todo mundo celebraba ese nacimiento como si hubieran parido al Espíritu Santo, pero Xanxus no le encontraba la gracia. Rubio como Dino, con ojos verdes enormes y sagaces como los del _Escorpión_ y piel que amenazaba ser tan pálida como la de ambos, sólo era un bodoque que no hacía más que llorar y babear, con un nombre tan estúpido como Giovanni Cavallone. Sin embargo, aquel mocoso quejumbroso ejercía una extraña atracción en su mujer. Kyōko no dejaba de levantarlo y hablarle, cantarle o arrullarlo cuando los visitaba con su madre; parecía tan fascinada con él que el líder de Varia no podía evitar preguntarse si al suyo lo querría de la misma forma que a aquel niño tan jodidamente encantador y redondo. ¿El suyo sería así? No. El hijo de Cavallone sería un idiota cobarde como su padre; el suyo, en cambio, sería un maldito asesino a sangre fría que infundiría respeto solo con su presencia. No sería un niño redondo ni tierno. Sería una verdadera bestia, al igual que él.

Sí… Xanxus podía enorgullecerse por eso.

A veces, cuando Cavallone y su mujer le permitían a su esposa quedarse unas horas con el bodoque, Xanxus se acercaba a él y lo contemplaba de lejos, en silencio. Nunca se había acercado tanto a niños pequeños; la mayoría siempre se asustaban con sus miradas, pero no ese niño.

Xanxus pasaba, iba y venía, se detenía, vacilaba y se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera; se acercaba al cunero y enfocaba sus pupilas como carbón ardiente en las verdes y enormes del niño. Este lo miraba, sin emitir sonido o moverse, y entonces tenía la sensación de que los dos podían pasarse horas haciendo eso, que el niño no se movería a menos que él lo hiciera primero.

Y entonces sentía algo casi desconocido para él: respeto. Ese niño tenía muchos más cojones que el idiota de su padre, y respetaba eso.

Quizá podría aceptar que fuera amigo de su cachorro en un futuro. Era importante que comenzara a rodearse de gente que pudiera salvarle el trasero algún día. Aunque claro, un hijo suyo nunca lo necesitaría.

**oOo**

La barriga de la mujer siguió creciendo hasta que ella ya no pudo verse los pies y todos parecían ansiar tocarla como si fuera una maldita bola de la suerte. Para Xanxus, en el castillo todo mundo estaba volviéndose loco. Levi había comenzado a cuidar a la mujer como si fuera de porcelana, argumentando que llevaba 'la carga más valiosa del jefe' en sus entrañas, al pequeño 'miembro más joven de Varia'; Squalo no dejaba de discutirle que la _cosa_ sólo sería un estorbo para todo el mundo, y, por lo tanto, no merecía tanta atención. Lussuria no paraba de hacer simulacros de parto ni de inducir a la mujer a estúpidas dietas y cursos de preparación prenatal o algo así. Pura basura. Mammon, o Viper (a Xanxus no le importaba como demonios se hiciera llamar) no se cansaba de crear ilusiones acerca del aspecto que podría o no tener el mocoso, divirtiendo a la mujer con esos trucos baratos. Todos se juntaban en sus ratos libres, tocaban la barriga de la mujer con la expectación de que algo pasara y luego discutían sobre el sexo aún no definido, pues la mujer había decidido no saber y a Xanxus no le importaba. Su primogénito sería un jodido hombre, después de todo, hecho a su imagen y semejanza.

El único que siempre se mantenía al margen con bastante prudencia era la inservible escoria de Belphegor. El único que nunca cerraba ese hoyo al que llamaba boca para lanzar algún estúpido comentario fuera de lugar era el único que no tenía nada para decir. Sólo contemplaba a la mujer y a los demás a la distancia, desconfiado como era usualmente, manteniendo la boca cerrada. Cosa extraña, pero mucho mejor que escuchar su molesta voz.

—Es extraño que el Pequeño Jefe no se mueva— decía Levi A Than, una y otra vez, siempre que se permitía palpar la enorme barriga, alejando a todos los demás a cada oportunidad.

—Feh, a lo mejor ya expiró— solía insistir Squalo, ganándose una bala segura en alguna pierna si Xanxus estaba cerca cada vez que insinuaba algo como aquello.

—A lo mejor ustedes le agradan, por eso no se manifiesta con ninguno— había dicho Mammon un día, causando la estupefacción general.

— ¿Y si Xanxus lo intenta?

—Sí, el jefe podría lograrlo. Después de todo el mocoso es suyo.

— ¡Kya! ¡Sería taaan tierno!

Xanxus los observó desde su trono, chasqueando la lengua con engorro mientras sacaba una de sus X-Guns de su funda, listo para mandar a todo el mundo al diablo, y Varia tembló de pies a cabeza, listos para huir antes del primer disparo que nunca llegó.

—Yo también creo que Xanxus-san debería intentarlo— repuso la mujer con calma mientras acariciaba su barriga una y otra vez.

Xanxus la miró, y todos lo miraron a él, dejando su huída a medias, más la esposa de su líder solo sonreía como si no se percatara del peligro que había a su alrededor. Entonces, el mafioso bajó su arma, chasqueó la lengua una vez más y, para sorpresa de todos, su levantó de su cómoda posición y caminó hacia su esposa; vaciló durante un segundo y se inclinó a su lado y extendió una de sus enormes y mortíferas manos hacia el vientre que albergaba a su cría. Pero nada pasó. Y eso le molestó.

—Shi~Shi~Shi... Parece que el pequeño plebeyo no quiere moverse, ¿por qué no lo dejan en paz?— preguntó Belphegor, arrastrando cada palabra.

Entonces, Kyōko dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y se tocó la barriga, maravillada.

— ¡Se movió!— exclamó, riendo— Bel-san, ¿puede decir otra cosa?

— ¿Cómo qué, plebeya?

Kyōko volvió a reír y Xanxus frunció el ceño, volviendo a colocar la mano sobre el envase de su cría, pero, de nuevo, nada sucedió.

—Di otra cosa, escoria— ordenó, mas Belphegor solo frunció el ceño y se mantuvo callado— Di otra maldita cosa— le ordenó con más violencia mientras que con su mano libre le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien— gruñó el Príncipe Destripador, alzando las manos en son de paz— Tsk. Plebeyos molestos...

—El bebé se mueve al oír la voz de Bel-san. Creo que Bel-san le agrada— sonrió Kyōko a su esposo, que solo frunció mucho más el ceño, se levantó con molestia y salió de la habitación repartiendo disparos por todo el castillo.

Esa noche, mientras la mujer dormía a su lado, la contempló en silencio, como muchas veces hacía desde que la había conocido, sin hacer nada más que solo mirarla. Entonces, casi por inercia volvió a llevar una mano hasta su vientre y la dejó allí unos minutos, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Y su cachorro de nuevo no se movió.

—Pequeña escoria, ¿estás ahí?— preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, con la nariz casi pegada a la barriga de la mujer— Yo soy tu padre, ¿me oíste? No esa basura de Belphegor... Hazme saber que me entendiste si no quieres tener problemas aquí afuera— gruñó, y en ese momento lo sintió. Fue un golpe apenas notable, pero estaba allí. Su cachorro estaba diciéndole que lo escuchaba.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, aunque de esa manera siniestra que siempre lo había caracterizado, y retiró su mano, abrazando a la mujer posesivamente por la espalda, sin darse cuenta de que ella también sonreía mientras fingía acomodarse entre sueños.

**oOo**

Con la fecha del nacimiento de su cría cerca Xanxus evitaba salir de su castillo, cosa que se facilitó gracias a la intervención del estúpido de Sawada. Así se pasaba todas las tardes y mañanas cerca de su esposa, solo viéndola en sus actividades diarias y nada más. Ya no la buscaba, y no que no quisiera tirársela en cada rincón como antes, sino que había escuchado que podría ser dañino para el cachorro. Tampoco buscaba más prostitutas. Curiosamente, a pesar de que siempre había sido un depravado sexual, no tenía ánimos de mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier fulana como antes. Ahora tenía una esposa que sin importar qué siempre tenía una sonrisa para brindarle, una mujer distinta a todas aquellas que cobraban por su compañía. La mujer que gustosa cargaba a su hijo, y Xanxus sabía que había muy pocas cosas buenas en su vida como para darse el lujo de arruinar la más importante.

¿La amaba? Por supuesto que no. Las bestias como él no podían albergar sentimientos tan patéticos, pero sí aceptaba que se había habituado a ella, a su presencia, a su aroma y a su calor. Y odiaba eso, pero odiaba mucho más la idea de ya no tenerla. ¿Por qué? Porque sí, y punto. Xanxus no le debía malditas explicaciones a nadie.

Esa tarde, como muchas otras, Bianchi Cavallone llegó con su vástago a su puerta, con la excusa de que ella y el imbécil de su esposo celebrarían su aniversario o una tontería así. Su mujer rápidamente recibió al bodoque con una sonrisa radiante y se lo llevó a la sala, donde siempre se pasaba largas horas jugando con él como si fuera su hijo mientras Xanxus los miraba a la distancia, siempre pretendiendo leer algún tonto libro que en realidad no le interesaba. Nunca se acercaba a ellos o emitía sonido alguno en lo que esas visitas duraban, y a ella no parecía importarle.

—Xanxus-san— era extraño que se diera por enterada de su presencia, por lo que el mafioso cerró su libro y alzó la vista, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres, mujer?

—Necesito ir al sanitario— pidió ella, juntando las piernas con cierta gracia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve?— inquirió con molestia, pero ella negó y se acercó a él con el niño entre sus brazos.

— ¿Xanxus-san puede tomar al pequeño Gio-chan un momento?

Él parpadeó, sin esperarse esa pregunta.

—Pídeselo a un sirviente.

—Hoy es día de limpieza. Todos están muy ocupados y me da pena molestarlos...

—Déjalo solo.

—No puedo hacer eso. Es muy pequeño— señaló, moviéndose de un lado a otro— Por favor...

Xanxus la miró, ahogando un bufido mientras tiraba su libro a un lado; tomo al bulto como si le produjera asco, sosteniéndolo de las axilas para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, y observó a su mujer correr cuidadosamente fuera del salón. Luego miró al niño, que le devolvía el gesto mientras inflaba burbujas de saliva con su diminuta y fea boca

— ¿Y tú qué tanto me ves, criatura horrenda? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? — inquirió con enfado. Pero la pequeña escoria solo ladeó su diminuta cabeza y siguió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes— ¿Quieres algo de beber?— arqueó las cejas con desconcierto y el niño estiró sus brazos rechonchos hacia él, haciendo que Xanxus flexionara los suyos para acercarlo a él. Giovanni Cavallone de inmediato tomó una de las plumas que colgaban de su cabello y se la llevó a la boca, lanzando unos extraños gorjeos que le causaron gracia.

—Eres una escoria con agallas— aceptó mientras volvía a sentarse en su trono, solo que esa vez sentando al mini-Cavallone sobre su regazo cubierto por sus fieles pantalones de piel.

Cuando Kyōko regresó a la sala no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen de Xanxus descansando en su trono, con los ojos cerrados y ala respiración acompasada y el pequeño Gio durmiendo en su pecho, manteniendo una de sus diminutas manos sujeta a sus plumas mientras un libro de Poe caía de su mano inerte.

Parpadeó varias veces ante la escena y acabó por sonreír mientras volvía a salir de la habitación, regresando al poco tiempo con una manta en sus manos.

—Xanxus-sama será un excelente padre... Sabía que no me equivocaba con él— sonrió para sí misma, tapando a los dos hombres para luego depositar un tierno beso en la frente de cada uno y salir de la habitación en silencio.

No sin antes haber sacado cientos de fotografías, por supuesto.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N**__ del __**A:**_

**¡Por fin actualicé! **

**No falta mucho para el final, si acaso un capítulo y el epílogo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	6. Malditas mujeres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**6**

**Malditas mujeres**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Nunca había sido una ingenua; tal vez despistada, mas nunca tonta. Sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaban sus amigos, así como su hermano, y los comprendía en cierto modo, después de todo, ¿quién era para juzgarlos? También sabía quién era Xanxus Vongola y lo que había hecho, y porque era consciente de que había elegido compartir el resto de su vida con él, sabía que Xanxus se había equivocado mucho en el pasado, pero ella ya lo había perdonado, incluso antes de que entrara en su vida.

Se había enamorado de Xanxus casi sin darse cuenta, a pesar de su actitud siempre tan agresiva y descortés. No sabía porqué pero ya lo amaba antes de que él la tomara por primera vez, y lo había amado mucho más cuando le pidió (o más bien le exigió) que se casara con él. Y el líder de Varia nunca se lo había dicho, o siquiera lo había expresado, pero Kyōko sabía que, a su extraña y a veces espeluznante manera, la amaba también, así como amaba al hijo que esperaban. Conocía su historia, Tsuna se la había contado una vez hacía mucho tiempo, y por eso lo entendía y no exigía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

Kyōko era una mujer paciente, y sabía darle su tiempo a cada cosa.

Sin embargo, también sabía que, aunque insistía en demostrar lo contrario, Xanxus se preocupaba por ella y su hijo. Lo demostraban sus acciones, su insistencia a siempre permanecer cerca con cualquier excusa, y si no podía estarlo, siempre asignaba a alguien que ocupara su lugar, hasta que Kyōya Hibari se apareció en su puerta con la orden de vigilar en los alrededores para cuidarla a pedido de Tsuna y su hermano. Xanxus no le dio importancia, pero Kyōko sí.

A veces veía a Hibari merodeándola en los jardines, solo y silencioso como siempre, aguardando pacientemente a que hiciera algún movimiento. Nunca hablaba o mostraba alguna clase de interés; eso le intrigaba. Poco a poco logró acercarse y así tener a alguien con quien conversar, aunque Hibari casi nunca decía nada, por eso estar con él le recordaba a Xanxus, y eso hacía que se sintiera mejor de alguna manera.

Hibari Kyōya era extraño. Ella no parecía agradarle, al igual que el resto del mundo, y tener que vigilarla parecía ser una tarea titánica y aburrida, como si a cada segundo deseara estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí, con ella, o eso decía su cara de fastidio, la cual la señora Vongola podía identificar muy bien.

Pero eso cambió la primera vez que él lo sintió.

—Hibari-san, acérquese por favor— Hibari había obedecido con cierto recelo, extendiendo la mano que ella le pedía— ¿Quiere sentir algo maravilloso?

Él no respondió, y entonces ella apoyó su mano sobre su vientre. Y el bebé pateó justo allí, haciendo notar su presencia. Y los ojos del Guardián de la Nube se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración que jamás había visto en él.

De alguna forma, pensó, esa expresión en su rostro hacía que se viera mucho más _humano._

— ¿Sabe quién soy?— preguntó con tal suavidad que Kyōko apenas lo escuchó. Y al hacerlo sonrió, acariciándose el vientre una vez más.

—Por supuesto que sí. El bebé siente y escucha todo. Y conoce a Hibari-san— afirmó— Su mamá le habla de todos sus amigos.

Hibari la miró, sin disimular la sorpresa en sus ojos fríos y distantes; luego asintió y se retiró lentamente, regresando a su solitario rincón, aún más pensativo que antes. Pero desde ese momento comenzó a mostrarse más de acuerdo con su trabajo, y empezó a cuidar de ella con mucho más interés, hablándole de vez en cuando, contándole sobre armas y cómo protegerse en caso de ser necesario; en caso de que su vida y la del bebé peligraran, haciendo un énfasis especial en el niño.

Y Kyōko le agradeció internamente que no la tratara como una figura de porcelana que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

oOo

Fue solo un momento, un breve instante en el que, cuando las cosas estaban en una impasible seguridad, de repente, todo se fue al demonio.

Aún con unos cuantos días antes del parto Xanxus decidió salir con su equipo a una misión de recuperación, la cual debía ser sencilla y rápida, ya que solo iban como apoyo a Sawada y cinco de sus seis guardianes. Y entonces todo se desató. Era una trampa, ya que estaban prevenidos en el castillo enemigo, pero no era una trampa para ellos; el objetivo verdadero era el castillo de Varia y su nueva _signora._

El parto se adelantó debido al ataque, y Lussuria tuvo que hacerse cargo junto a Kyōya y recibir al bebé entre balas y destrozos que volaban sobre sus cabezas en medio de la noche, mientras el resto de los Vongola aún estaban en camino.

Pasaban unos minutos de la medianoche cuando un llanto de vida rasgó el aturdidor estruendo. Los disparos cesaron de ambos lados y todos parecían atentos al nacimiento del heredero del hijo del Noveno. Y mientras el hombre con la Llama del Sol contenía a la madre, Kyōya fue el primero en sostener al niño entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza para que nadie lo lastimara. Y a pesar de lo brusco de sus acciones, el recién nacido dejó de llorar y Hibari juraría que lo había mirado fijamente durante un segundo; y aún en mitad de un ataque, y con todas las de perder, tuvo un breve momento en que se dio cuenta de que algo extraño se retorcía en su interior. Y de que algo en él había cambiado.

— ¡Felicidades, querida!— exclamó Lussuria a viva voz— ¡Es u...!

— ¡Abajo!

El bebé lloró nuevamente y Kyōya lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho mientras lo ponía a resguardo de las balas bajo su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Hibari-san, saque a mi hijo de aquí!— fue el pedido desesperado de la flamante madre mientras Lussuria, aún en medio de un tiroteo, terminaba de hacerle las curaciones pertinentes.

Kyōya no lo pensó dos veces y saltó por la ventana dos pisos hacia el jardín trasero, sacando a Roll de su caja de armas para transformarlo en un pistola con la que comenzó a defenderse.

El niño, a pesar de los estruendos y el ajetreo, no lloró en ningún momento, tampoco cuando Hibari lanzó una granada que hizo estallar al menos a doce personas. Pero sí abrió los ojos, y al mirarlo fijamente el Guardián de la Nube se paralizó, quedándose sentado bajo la protección de una estatua de mármol, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras miraba al niño. Como si el mundo a su alrededor no estuviera viniéndose abajo.

oOo

Xanxus corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y ni siquiera supo a cuántas escorias había asesinado en el camino.

— ¡Mujer!— fue su grito cargado de desesperación apenas pudo entrar en su castillo— ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?!

— ¡Xanxus!

Aquel grito le regresó la vida, y al girarse por un segundo se congeló al ver a su mujer con un arma en alto y una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, apuntándole a él. Entonces, Xanxus parpadeó y escuchó el disparo, sin embargo, no sintió nada. Al volver a abrirlos, con sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y encontró con la mirada al hombre que había estado a punto de asesinarlo caer al suelo con una bala entre las cejas.

—Vayamos por nuestro hijo— le dijo Kyōko, ya no con esa voz dulce, mientras recargaba su arma y bajaba las escaleras con una agilidad y determinación nada propia de ella.

Y Xanxus sonrió, decidiendo que no había hembra más digna de hacerse llamar su mujer.

oOo

Apenas una parte del gran castillo de Varia quedaba en pie cuando el amanecer se hizo presente y el ataque había terminado. Fue en ese momento que un llanto se dejó oír otra vez, y la vista de todo el mundo viajó hacía Hibari Kyōya, que caminaba hacia donde todos estaban reunidos en medio de los escombros, exhausto y con un bulto envuelto en una manta celeste entre los brazos.

Kyōko corrió hacia él y lo besó en las mejillas un sinfín de veces antes de sostener a su hijo por primera vez entre sus brazos, girándose hacia su esposo con lágrimas de verdadera felicidad en el rostro.

—Xanxus-san...

Xanxus no dijo nada, tal vez porque estaba demasiado cansado o porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Solo se acercó a ella y observó al niño, con sus cortos cabellos castaños y sus mejillas redondas y rosadas, y cuando abrió los ojos una pizca de orgullo se dejó entrever en su rostro al verlos tan rojos y penetrantes como los suyos.

—Su nombre será Timoteo II— dijo con calma, sin ánimos para insultar a nadie en esa ocasión— Timoteo Vongola II...

Tsunayoshi y los demás se mostraron satisfechos y felices con si decisión, y, a pesar de que estaban cansados, e incluso lastimados, todos comenzaron a reír y celebrar; todos, excepto Hibari y Lussuria.

—Amm... Jefe...— comenzó a decir el extravagante hombre, y al ver que no se atrevería a continuar, Kyōya habló por él.

—Es una niña— anunció. Y todos callaron.

Y Xanxus palideció como si alguien le hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza.

Y a lo mejor era eso lo que hubiera preferido.

oOo

Helena Vongola era una bebé preciosa, o al menos eso decían todos los que la conocían.

La "Princesa de Varia" rápidamente se había convertido en la sensación de la mafia italiana, y no había familia que no enviara sus regalos. Ni que no insinuara una posible boda con sus respectivos herederos.

Sin embargo, Xanxus apenas si la miraba, y desde su nacimiento no la había cargado ni una sola vez. Sí la observaba dormir a veces, o le dirigía alguna mirada furtiva cuando alguien iba de visita, pero nada más. Su decepción debido a su sexo era tan palpable que nadie se atrevía a comentar nada.

En contraposición, Hibari Kyōya no se había separado de ella desde el día de su nacimiento, y, al ser nombrado como su tutor y padrino debido a su rol fundamental al traerla al mundo (y porque Xanxus jamás le daría esa tarea al pajarraco multicolor de Lussuria), era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella; la calmaba cuando lloraba y velaba su sueño. A Xanxus no le importaba, pero de igual forma no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Y un día en que él había salido en una misión, al fin se acercó al cunero, observándola dormir, aceptando que una pequeña escoria bastante atractiva. Y cuando la niña abrió sus renuentes ojos como brasas y miró directamente a los suyos, decidió que también era muy valiente.

—Eres una cosa muy molesta— le dijo, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, con una sonrisa.

oOo

Ahogó un bostezo y tomó el biberón que una de las sirvientas siempre preparaba con antelación, agitándolo mientras iba escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña Helena.

Gracias a sus agudos sentidos de _carnívoro_, pudo escuchar un débil gimoteo que empezaba a subir de volúmen conforme los minutos pasaban. La pequeña niña tenía la costumbre de despertarse a la misma hora todos los días, exigiendo comida y atención. Hibari sabía que no había nada peor que rebajarse al nivel de la servidumbre, pero, curiosamente, servir a la Princesa de Varia no le suponía el menor inconveniente.

Él no necesitaba dormir mucho de todas formas, así que no le molestaba encargarse de su futura aprendiz antes de que ésta perturbara el sueño de alguno de los fenómenos de Varia, y de paso su tranquilidad al despertarlos.

Abrió la puerta, encontrandose en la habitación de paredes amarillas pastel, llena de peluches y otras cosas de bebés donde, en una cuna al medio de todo, se encontraba la chiquilla sollozando.

Kyōya iba a entrar cuando un movimiento extraño le hizo desistir de su idea y cubrirse tras la puerta, asomándose con mucho cuidado, sorprendiéndose al reconcer al hombre que se acercaba a la cuna para ver a la pequeña niña, cuyo enojo por la falta de alimentación era palpable aún a la distancia. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber cuando Helena estaba molesta.

—De verdad que eres una mocosa mimada, Cosa— para sorpresa de Hibari, Xanxus la tomó en brazos, y la niña disminuyó el llanto, como si reconociera los brazos que la envolvían y sabiendo que sus llamados habían sido escuchados, como cada noche, aunque no por la persona de siempre. Y entonces volvió a sollozar, y Xanxus a bufar.

—Eres una cosa muy molesta, como tu madre. Y me haces enfadar como ella. Además eres una maldita mujer...— gruñó, y Hibari se preparó para intervenir ante cualquier inconveniente; conocía a Xanxus y jamás había confiado en él.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, el líder de Varia empezó a mecer a la pequeña Helena, intentando, aunque de forma bastante torpe y brusca, arrullarla.

—Listo; ya puedes ir a dormir— Xanxus dejó de moverse cuando la niña se calmó y la separó de su pecho para encontrarse con los ojos escarlata de la infante, mirandolo fijamente sin rastro de sueño.

—Deberías estar dormida— lo escuchó decir, y muy dentro Hibari quiso reír— Duérmete.

La niña lo miró fijo, y Kyōya supo que intentaba decirle sin palabras lo que quería y al igual que su terco padre, no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo. Pero Xanxus no parecía entender, lo cual estaba volviéndolo más irritable.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tiene hambre— dijo al fin el expectador, saliendo de su escondite con el biberón a la vista para que Xanxus no le disparara— Siempre la alimento a esta hora. Tu esposa me deja hacerlo.

Xanxus mantuvo sus X-Guns apuntando hacia su cabeza por unos cuantos minutos más, a pesar de que Kyōya ni se inmutó ante sus acciones, y ya tenía sus tonfas listas para atacar. Sin embargo, el hijo del Noveno, tras varios minutos de fulminarlo con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que la niña había oído al Guardián de la Nube, y ahora parecía desesperada por encontrarlo.

—Como sea. Quédate con la Cosa— otra vez gruñó, pasándole a la niña sin mirarlo.

Kyōya extendió los brazos con cierta precaución y la bebé rápidamente se amoldó a ellos; Hibari la acomodó en uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomó del biberón para darle de comer mientras Xanxus se recargaba contra la puerta, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. No obstante, eso no pareció perturbar en lo más mínimo al Guardián de la Nube. Desde que se le había encomendado el cuidado de la niña, era una rutina de todos los días alimentarla por las noches, mientras que su madre se hacía cargo de ella durante el día y Xanxus ni siquiera se enteraba que su hija era una niña quisquillosa y exigente, igual que él, como solía decir su esposa.

A Hibari no le importaba. De cierta forma le gustaban los niños, o al menos le agradaban más que los adultos y adolescentes y le disgustaban menos. Pero Helena tenía algo especial desde la primera vez que la habían puesto en sus brazos, una niña mitad japonesa cuyo nombre, aunque no se escribía igual, homenajeaba a una fuerte y valiente mujer Vongola

—Cada vez te despiertas más temprano y lloras más rápido ¿no te he hablado de la paciencia antes?— le habló, como si ella pudiese entenderle mientras tomaba asiento en una mecedora en la esquina, para facilitar la tarea, aún ignorando a Xanxus— Vaya. Tenías hambre.

Xanxus, por su parte, no se movió ni un ápice. No solo vigilaba a Hibari, aunque nunca lo admitiría le gustaba la habitación de la mocosa, pues el que la hubiesen cambiado de habitación lo hacía todo más sencillo. Era un verdadero fastidio tener que soportar el llanto por las noches cuando dormía entre él y su esposa en la misma cama. Aunque se veían patéticamente adorables juntas, no lo toleraba.

Hibari Kyōya cuidaba mucho del la niña, e incluso parecía que no había otra cosa que le preocupara más que ella, y eso era bueno, porque en el mundo de la mafia nadie tenía su seguridad garantizada; sin embargo de alguna forma también le fastidiaba.

La maldita cosa, mujer o no, era suya, suya y de la mujer. En esa ecuación no había lugar para estúpidas escorias como Hibari Kyōya. Su familia le pertenecía y no la compartiría con nadie.

El Guardián Vongola siguió arrullando a la niña hasta que ésta se acabó su biberón, y luego, aún ignorando la presencia del dueño de casa, la recostó contra su pecho, para así empezar a darle unas cuidadosas y delicadas palmaditas en la espalda, sacándole el aire después de comer. Y Xanxus, mientras tanto, limpiaba sus armas en silencio, listo para hacerle un agujero en la cabeza ante la menor provocación.

Minutos despues, Hibari suspiró, acomodando nuevamente a la niña entre sus brazos, y, para sorpresa del líder de Varia, empezó a cantarle una nana. Una melodía suave, lenta. La tarareaba delicadamente mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a arrullar a la cosa de un lado al otro con movimientos lentos.

Xanxus no se perdía detalle, cabreándose más a cada segundo ante la cercanía de su hija y el _ya no tan solitario maldito Guardián de la Nube Vongola._

En verdad odiaba a las malditas mujeres.

De pronto los pequeños gemidos cesaron y Hibari colocó a la cosa de nuevo en su cama con mucho cuidado, quedándose ahí, parado junto a su cuna un momento, contemplándola; y había algo en su mirada, en el aura que desprendía que hizo dudar al flamante padre, hacerle consciente de que su hija era una mujer, una cosa pequeña pero mujer al fin, y Hibari era un hombre, un sucio malnacido al acecho igual que él. Xanxus entonces se levantó del mueble en el que se había acomodado y le colocó una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Hibari lo miró de reojo, tonfas en mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento mientras el líder de Varia lo llevaba hasta la puerta, empujándolo al pasillo.

—Eres su padrino...pero te mataré si te pasas de listo— advirtió, porque Xanxus Vongola jamás amenazaba, sólo advertía, y con eso le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándole en claro que aunque fuera niña la cosa no dejaba de ser su hija, y que no permitiría que ningún estúpido que podría ser su padre se aprovechara de ella.

Y como pasaba con su mujer, odió a la mocosa por hacer que actuara de esa forma que lo hacía sentirse tan estúpido. La odió porque sabía que algún día crecería y como su madre se toparía con algún imbécil, maldito desgraciado que se aprovecharía de ella, fuera Hibari o no. La odió por anticipado por todos los problemas que sabía que causaría por ser hija suya, y encima mujer. La odió por hacerlo odiarla por cosas que aún no habían pasado, y pensar que nada de eso estaría pasando si hubiera obedecido sus malditos deseos y hubiera nacido siendo un maldito varón.

Malditas fueran las estúpidas mujeres que sólo lograban sacarlo de quicio.

oOo

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer; espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**Éste fic casi termina, señores. **

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


End file.
